


The Black Shirt

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: It was pretty nondescript, just a black button up, so maybe no one else had noticed, but AJ was certain. That was his black denim shirt he had worn last week.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Kudos: 14





	The Black Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays!  
> Prompt: Possessive  
> Ok, look. I’m repetitive, I have no original thoughts. This is completely self-indulgent crack. Just take it and go. (He definitely did wear AJ’s shirt though. That part is true.)

AJ wasn’t listening. The group of men in the captain’s office were chatting about some changes to SOP’s or something, but AJ couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. He didn’t know how anyone could pay attention. From the moment he walked in, he was utterly transfixed with the Chief. 

Bobby was wearing his shirt. 

It was pretty nondescript, just a black button up, so maybe no one else had noticed, but AJ was certain. That was his black denim shirt he had worn last week. He kept looking at the way it hung off Bobby’s shoulders just a little bit looser than how his own shirts would fit his frame. He didn’t realize it was missing. And now Bobby was wearing it. To the office. He wasn’t even wearing a police vest, he was just dropping by for paperwork. Showing it off. 

“... good? We can talk about it more tomorrow, I just wanted to let you guys know the basics,” Bobby grumbled, signaling the end of the meeting. 

As a few people began walking out, AJ lingered watching as Malton remained glued to Bobby’s side. Didn’t he know Bobby was his? AJ clenched and unclenched his fist, knowing he was wound up. He looked Bobby up and down one more time, appreciating at the curve of his ass in those trousers, the way his waist looked so much smaller in his shirt because it was too big. The open top button, because he never liked wearing a tie... 

Abruptly AJ turned and left the office, knowing he wasn’t going to get any one-on-one time with the Chief. Even though he was wearing his shirt like he was on a walk of shame. He had to go and pull himself together. Stepping outside the meeting room, AJ took a deep breath and paced up and down the hallway. Toretti passed him without saying anything. He felt feral.

“Hunter, something wrong?” Bobby’s voice cut sharply through AJ’s obsessive thoughts, and he spun around to face Bobby, Malton trailing behind. 

“What? No.” He said reflectively. It was hard not to stare at Bobby. He felt a little like a predator watching his prey. He had to stay calm and collected so he didn’t scare him off. 

“You seem a little distracted there,” Bobby continued. He was acting so professional, like he didn’t know what a tease he was being.

AJ narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, ‘cause you’re wearing my shirt.” 

The slight flush on his face was more than enough payoff for AJ. He watched unflinchingly as Bobby cleared his throat and glanced behind at Malton. 

“Really, sir? I thought that was over… Do you want me to file this relationship with HR to avoid any future conflicts of interest?” Malton asked, pulling out a notepad from his pocket. 

The blond looked positively mortified. “No, uhh… nope, that’s not necessary,” Bobby stammered out. “Don’t write that down.” 

“But, Sir-“

With a singular focus, AJ took a step towards Bobby, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the meeting room. He didn’t care what Malton did. He could come in and watch for all he cared. 

He dragged Bobby against the wall and crowded into him, looking down on his face. AJ’s eyes danced over his expression, watching the surprised exhale as Bobby hit the wall, the blush on his cheeks, the red on his lips. Leaning down he kissed Bobby hard, pressing their bodies together. 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” AJ stated again, against his mouth. His hand wrapped around to the back of Bobby’s neck to hold his head close.

“Uhh… I…” Bobby muttered trying to catch up, but AJ pressed another kiss against his mouth, cutting off his answer. The hand around his waist reached down to cup him, squeezing him tight. 

“Does it smell like me?” AJ asked roughly against him. Bobby shivered at the words and let his body go lax against AJ’s ministrations. “Is that why you wore it?” 

Bobby held onto his arms, eyes unfocused as he said, “Should we be doing this here?”

Stepping back, AJ grabbed his waist and spun Bobby around so that he was facing the wall. He roughly started grinding his hard-on into Bobby’s ass. 

“Oh, fuck,” Bobby swore, having to lean against his arms on the wall. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure I fucked you wearing this shirt,” AJ said, petting him, rolling his hips. “I must have left it there. Or did you steal it?”

Bobby ducked his head down, embarrassment written all over his face. The way his cheeks radiated with heat, biting his lip was irresistible. 

“Do you want me to fuck you again in it? Only this time you're the one wearing it?” AJ asked into the back of his neck. He was nosing along the back of his hairline wanting to bite him, and hold him still while he fucked him. 

“AJ… AJ, fuck, we’re- we’re at work,” Bobby stammered out. 

“Sir, do you uhh… do you need help?” Malton shouted from the hallway. 

Watching Bobby scramble to turn around made AJ smile. “Tell him no,” he instructed. Bobby looked scandalized. 

The flush on his cheeks got darker as Bobby cleared his throat and loudly answered “No, Malton, we’re good.” His voice cracked sounding entirely unconvincing.

“Good,” AJ praised as he combed through Bobby’s blond hair. “Now, take off my belt, I don’t want you to think that’s my flashlight.” 

“Oh my fucking god, AJ…” Bobby groaned out as he slowly reached out to do exactly what was asked of him. His hands were moving slowly, shaking. The belt clanged as it hit the floor, echoing around the room. AJ watched him carefully, waiting. Breathing heavy, Bobby kept unbuckling AJ’s pants, reaching in to pull out his hard shaft. Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around him and rubbed up and down just to feel how hard he was. 

With wide eyes, blown out from arousal, Bobby glanced up at AJ’s intense stare. Neither of them spoke. It was a silent question and AJ just raised his eyebrows, not moving, waiting for Bobby to decide. 

Decisively, Bobby put his hands on AJ’s hips, pushing him back, making room for himself to drop down on his knees against the wall.

The feeling of a hot mouth wrapping around cock was enough to make AJ throw his head back with a hiss. He didn’t hold back, letting himself groan with satisfaction, already feeling himself rolling his hips gently, seeking more. More of everything. More of Bobby. Leaning back in, AJ gently pet through his blond hair again, watching the blond work his mouth up and down. 

AJ tried to relax into it, not wanting to choke Bobby out, but he couldn't. His muscles were tense, needing release. He was so wound up. He rolled his hips again, and Bobby pulled back. He took a few deep breaths and then wrapped his hands around the back of AJ’s thighs, signaling to keep going. AJ rocked his hips into the wet heat of Bobby’s mouth and groaned again. 

“Uhh Sir, if you’re done soon, I’m going to have those forms ready for you to sign,” yelled Malton from the hallway. 

Startled, Bobby looked up at him, eyes wide, mouth full. AJ gave him a wolfish grin and held on more firmly as he thrust harder into Bobby’s mouth. 

“He’s a little… occupied right now, Malton,” AJ hollered out. He felt Bobby pull back and suck hard on just his head. “Oh, fuck… might be done real soon, actually.” 

He gripped the blond’s hair too tightly as he thrust against his tongue. It was all too much, he knew he was going to come like this. He knew Malton was listening, he knew Bobby was wearing the shirt he fucked him in so that this would happen. Everyone was going to know who Bobby got on his knees for. 

Unleashing an animalistic noise AJ gave into the building desire. His orgasm washed over him, as his hips stuttered. He could still feel Bobby’s tongue still pressing against him as his cock throbbed.

Pulling Bobby back up to his feet, AJ pressed him against the wall again, and pressed their mouths together. His mind still wasn’t fully online, as he tried to cuddle and kiss Bobby. He was still half hard, chasing that lingering feeling of his mind-blowing orgasm.

“AJ,” Bobby mumbled against his mouth. “I’m going to be honest, I didn’t know this was your shirt.” 

AJ huffed and pulled on the shirt with his hands, adjusting it around Bobby’s waist. “Well it is. And you’re not taking it off, we’re going to mine for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
